


Questões de Honra

by Dark_Shaka



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shaka/pseuds/Dark_Shaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exilado em Jamiel, Mu vive na solidão, exceto quando é visitado pelo namorado, Aldebaran. Todavia, o Cavaleiro de Touro está mudado e parece guardar um grande segredo, que pode por em risco o relacionamento de ambos. Yaoi - Aldebaran x Mu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questões de Honra

**Author's Note:**

> Informe 1 – Saint Seiya não me pertence. Se pertencesse, não teria tantos buracos no roteiro. Por isso, essa fic conta com elementos Cânon, Headcanon e licenças poéticas.
> 
> Informe 2 – Dedico esse trabalho às queridas amigas Lucrecia Borgia, Youko T. e Deneb Rhode, que me ajudaram no "parto" dessa fanfic fornecendo informações, scans e críticas. Lucrecia também teve o carinho de betar o texto. Não conseguiria sem vocês, meninas. Amo todas de coração.

**Questões de honra**

Não era isso o que ele queria?

Sim, ele queria exatamente aquilo. Aquela cena. Aldebaran estava ali, cozinhando enquanto lhe contava as novidades do Santuário, como fizera inúmeras outras vezes. Preparava uma sopa de legumes, "ótima contra o frio", como ele próprio havia lhe garantido. O delicioso aroma tomava conta da cozinha. Sentado à mesa, Mu observava cada detalhe, cada gesto de seu amado. Aquela cena não era nova. Contudo, o taurino estava diferente. E tentava disfarçar seu desconforto, sem sucesso.

Faziam seis meses que Áries havia se auto-exilado. Não esperava que seu relacionamento com Aldebaran continuasse após a mal-falada saída do Santuário. Deixou apenas uma carta comunicando seu desligamento e partiu sem nem mesmo se despedir dos colegas. Sabia que atravessavam um período de trevas e incertezas – Atenas já não era segura, embora ele não pudesse provar que suas teorias estavam corretas.

Shion, Mestre de Mu, havia governado o Santuário até, aproximadamente, oito ou nove meses antes. Era uma época especial, pois a Deusa Atena estava prestes a reencarnar entre os homens. O bebê foi identificado e levado à Grécia, onde deveria ser educado e treinado para promover um século de paz no mundo. Também era a época de disputa pela sucessão do alto comando. Shion concorreria novamente, disputando o cargo com Arles, um homem que nunca mostrava seu rosto, oculto por uma misteriosa máscara.

Pouco ou nada se conhecia sobre o passado daquela figura misteriosa que representava a oposição. Arles parecia ter surgido como mágica no Santuário – ninguém sabia explicar exatamente quando ele havia chego em Atenas ou o qual era sua história – e atraiu a atenção de muitos, com seus discursos sobre paz, bondade e respeito. Era considerado justo e benevolente por muitos, contrapondo-se ao caráter rígido de Shion. Logo, muitos conselheiros que tinham direito a voto bandearam-se para o lado de Arles.

Alguns meses antes da eleição, na qual os Cavaleiros de Ouro e os conselheiros poderiam votar, Saga, guardião da Casa Zodiacal de Gêmeos, desapareceu misteriosamente. Ele era um dos homens fortes de Shion – juntamente com Aioros de Sagitário – e seu sumiço sem explicações foi interpretado pela oposição como falta de tenacidade administrativa por parte de Shion.

Saga era responsável por diversos serviços, como organizar a vigia noturna, gerenciar as compras de alimentos e chefiar a reforma do Coliseu do Santuário. Na sua ausência, a vigia deixou de cumprir as escalas corretamente, o que resultou no aumento de roubos e estupros. Comida foi furtada dos depósitos, bem como, materiais de construção para as obras do Coliseu, que deixaram de seguir os cronogramas. Muitos servos paralisaram seus trabalhos para protestar. Shion precisou remanejar Cavaleiros de Ouro com outras obrigações para cobrir a falta que Gêmeos fazia, porém, acabou por desestruturar outros serviços.

A situação se tornou ainda mais crítica quando Shion desapareceu. De acordo com um comunicado que deixou aos conselheiros do Santuário, havia se retirado para Star Hill, onde passaria por um longo período de meditação. A ausência do Grande Mestre foi o golpe final em sua candidatura à reeleição: Arles venceu facilmente, contando com o apoio da maioria dos conselheiros, além de Cavaleiros como Máscara da Morte de Câncer, Shura de Capricórnio e Afrodite de Peixes. Muitos se surpreenderam com a tranquilidade com que o pleito foi realizado apesar do clima tenso no Santuário.

Entretanto, Mu sabia que havia peças que não se encaixavam naquele quebra-cabeça. Mesmo após a derrota, Shion continuou ausente, não comparecendo nem mesmo à cerimônia de sucessão, como era de costume. De acordo com a versão oficial do novo alto comando, ele continuava em Star Hill, muito concentrado em sua meditação. O bondoso Arles disse que não iria incomodá-lo, pois o considerava um homem sábio, que apenas precisava de tempo para digerir a derrota. Quando bem entendesse, poderia descer e ocupar sua posição de Conselheiro, sem que nenhuma penalidade lhe fosse imputada.

Star Hill, considerado o ponto da Terra mais próximo do Paraíso, era um local restrito ao Grande Mestre – apenas ele conheceria as passagens seguras do caminho cheio de armadilhas mortais. Diziam que ali, a autoridade máxima do Santuário poderia interpretar o movimento das estrelas e prever o futuro. Mu sabia que seu antigo Mestre era um homem de grande respeito às tradições e personalidade reservada, porém, suspeitou das circunstâncias em que se deu esse isolamento.

Todo Cavaleiro sabia que poderia identificar um companheiro ou um inimigo pelo Cosmos, no entanto, por mais que Mu tentasse, não conseguia estabelecer contato com Shion – era como se o Mestre estivesse morto. Por diversas vezes, pediu autorização a Arles para subir até Star Hill, porém, todos os pedidos foram negados veementemente. Com o tempo, pôde notar que Shion era um assunto que irritava profundamente o Grande Mestre recém-empossado.

Contudo, um novo fato chocante desviou a atenção do Santuário da ausência de Shion: Aioros de Sagitário, braço direito do ex-Grande Mestre, tentou matar Arles e sequestrou o bebê Atena. O Cavaleiro foi perseguido por diversos soldados e por Shura de Capricórnio, que o atacou sem piedade. Informações oficiais deram conta de que Aioros foi exemplarmente punido com a morte e Atena recuperada, mas por precaução contra novos ataques ou tentativas de sequestro era mantida afastada de todos, aos cuidados do Grande Mestre.

Uma traição tão vil vinda de um soldado do alto escalão forneceu os argumentos necessários para que Arles governasse o Santuário com mãos de ferro, estabelecendo vigilância até mesmo sobre os Cavaleiros de Ouro. O episódio envolvendo Aioros contribuiu para afastar definitivamente os guardiões das Doze Casas Zodiacais que, apesar da boa convivência, não tinham laços fortes de amizade – as exceções eram raras, como os próprios Mu e Aldebaran.

Sem conseguir estabelecer contato com Shion e sendo cada vez mais difícil se encontrar com Aldebaran para uma conversa particular, Mu decidiu buscar conselhos com o Mestre Ancião de Rozan, Cavaleiro de Libra que havia lutado ao lado de Shion na última Guerra Santa. Em uma de suas folgas, desceu para Atenas, afastando-se o máximo possível do Santuário e usou a técnica do teletransporte.

Encontrou o Mestre Ancião sentado diante de uma cachoeira, como sempre estivera nas outras vezes que visitou Rozan ao lado de Shion. O Cavaleiro de Libra disse que também ansiava por conversar com Mu e confidenciou-lhe alguns detalhes sobre sua vida, incluindo um relacionamento amoroso com Shion. Afirmou que conservava muito carinho pelo Mestre do ariano e acompanhava seu Cosmos diariamente, podendo identificá-lo mesmo apesar da distância.

"Jovem Mu, lamento lhe dizer isso, mas também não consigo sentir o Cosmos de meu amigo Shion. Espero estar errado – Star Hill é um local sagrado onde confluem muitas energias, sendo muito difícil distinguir o Cosmos de qualquer pessoa que esteja lá – mas parece que o Cosmos de Shion se extinguiu. E você sabe o que isso significa".

Recebeu com tristeza as palavras do Mestre Ancião, mas não era hora de se entregar ao desespero: não precisava ser um gênio para saber que corria perigo. Era o Cavaleiro mais próximo de Shion e isso o colocava em uma situação bastante delicada. Se permanecesse no Santuário, não poderia viver normalmente, nem mesmo investigar se suas desconfianças faziam algum sentido. Apesar de saber que algo muito errado estava acontecendo, não tinha como provar nada. Optou pelo afastamento: tornou-se um desertor, um soldado covarde. Para todos os efeitos, estava em Jamiel aperfeiçoando suas técnicas para o conserto de Armaduras.

Conhecia Touro como a palma de sua mão e sabia o quanto seu companheiro prezava por ideais como honra e cumprimento do dever. Era um bom soldado, um soldado exemplar e obediente à autoridade – um soldado que mesmo conhecendo a localização de Jamiel, não compactuaria com um desertor. Por isso, Mu procurou não alimentar grandes esperanças durante o período de isolamento. Apenas rezava para ter forças suficientes para aquele período de adversidades.

A solidão era uma velha conhecida de Mu, sua melhor amiga desde que se entendia por gente. Isso é, até a chegada de Aldebaran, que fez o possível (e o impossível) para separá-lo dessa constante companheira. Temia que a solidão não o aceitasse de volta. Que, em seu lugar, enviasse o desespero, o medo, ou qualquer outro sentimento amargo que brota da depressão. Procurou se concentrar. Assim como o taurino, era um soldado. Um soldado de alta patente, treinado para sobreviver em situações extremas. Não deixaria que o isolamento o levasse à loucura.

Usando sua incrível capacidade de concentração, passou o primeiro mês com certa tranquilidade. Sabia que seu Mestre (onde quer que estivesse, vivo ou morto) deveria estar orgulhoso de seu feito, afinal, Mu estava colocando o dever acima das vontades particulares – e era por isso que havia recebido a missão de proteger a Deusa Athena. Sim, tudo ia muito bem até aquela tarde, em que Aldebaran apareceu aos pés da Torre, inflando o cosmo e o chamando pelo nome – mais uma vez, havia feito o impossível e revirou a vida pacata do ariano, que se teletransportou diretamente para os braços musculosos do moreno e tomou-lhe a boca num beijo cheio de saudade.

"Você foi embora sem se despedir. Isso não se faz!" - O moreno o repreendeu com uma falsa expressão de desapontamento, apenas para beijá-lo novamente em seguida.

Aldebaran realmente tinha um dom para tirar dos eixos a vida do lemuriano. Desde o primeiro dia de amizade, ele era um verdadeiro touro, sempre disposto a ruir suas convicções para aproximar-se dele. O ariano se fechava, voltava-se para as tradições, para aquilo tudo que devia respeitar. Mas quando menos esperava, lá estava seu vizinho da Segunda Casa Zodiacal, sorrindo e lhe oferecendo comida caseira que ele mesmo havia preparado. Sim, Aldebaran havia tirado toda a sua vida dos eixos. E Mu sabia que não havia palavras ou ações que pudessem expressar a gratidão que sentia pela insistência do brasileiro.

A primeira viagem do Cavaleiro de Touro à Jamiel foi planejada em segredo. Mesmo assim, passados alguns dias, notícia correu o Santuário com uma velocidade incrível. Foi convocado para uma audiência à portas fechadas com o Grande Mestre. Esperava algum tipo de castigo, até mesmo uma expulsão. Entretanto, o que ouviu de seu superior foram elogios à sua conduta e ao seu caráter, especialmente por se importar em manter uma amizade numa situação tão complicada.

Touro sentia vontade rir. Aquela cena era realmente piegas e Arles era péssimo em dissimular seu fingimento – chegou até mesmo a se fazer de coitado, afirmando com indignação que a opção de Mu pelo isolamento o "feria profundamente". Quando concluiu aquele monólogo sentimental, a autoridade maior do Santuário autorizou-o a continuar com as viagens, pois seria importante mostrar consideração para com o ariano.

Nenhum dos ocupantes das duas primeiras Casas Zodiacais era tolo: sabiam que o desejo do Grande Mestre era usar Aldebaran para obter informações sobre o Mu e sobre Jamiel. O taurino escreveu uma carta ao companheiro, em que relatava a reunião detalhe por detalhe. Ao final, perguntou se acharia seguro que ele continuasse as visitas. Foi a única vez que Mu respondeu-lhe por carta. "Sempre preferirei estar ao seu lado."

Touro também tinha desconfianças a respeito do processo de sucessão. O novo Grande Mestre era conhecido como uma pessoa de extrema bondade, porém, havia comentários sobre acessos de raiva e punições extremas para casos que poderiam ser considerados de pouca importância. Assim como Mu, ele também não poderia provar nada. Por isso, raramente conversavam sobre o assunto – preferiam aproveitar o tempo juntos de outras maneiras.

Marcavam os encontros por meio de cartas, que o taurino enviava ao posto dos correios mais próximo de Jamiel. Mu utilizava o teletransporte para, mensalmente, receber as correspondências e saber quando seu amado estava vindo. Aguardava a data com ansiedade, como a raposa cativada pelo Pequeno Príncipe – e o moreno realmente lhe cativara. De claustro, a Torre se transformou em refúgio para os amantes. Firmaram um acordo: só falariam do Santuário no primeiro dia de conversa, enquanto os demais deveriam ser dedicados apenas aos dois.

Aquela deveria ser uma visita especial, de acordo com a última carta que recebeu. Aldebaran havia ganhado uma dispensa de sete dias e poderia aproveitá-la como bem quisesse. "Já sabe o que vou fazer, não sabe? Eu mal posso suportar a falta que você me faz. Preciso de você", ele escrevera. Mu não cabia em si de tanta alegria. Nunca haviam passado tanto tempo juntos e queria aproveitar ao máximo. Desceu à vila onde comprou mantimentos que eram do gosto de Touro, além de velas, incenso e flores, procurando dar um clima romântico ao refúgio dos dois.

Contudo, a alegria de Mu logo se converteu em dor. Esperou a vinda do amante por quatro longos dias, temendo por sua segurança. Imaginava as piores tragédias do mundo e só sossegou ao sentir o cosmos do namorado se aproximando da Torre. Ele se jogou nos braços de Aldebaran e o puxou para si com uma força que surpreendeu o grande taurino. "Meu bem, meu querido. Pensei que tivesse perdido você", Áries murmurava em seu ouvido, apertando o abraço, cobrindo o brasileiro de beijos carinhosos.

Aldebaran culpou a neve pelo atraso – uma desculpa bastante plausível, afinal, um terrível inverno castigava a região. Não era o desejo de Áries que o amado colocasse a saúde em risco somente para visitá-lo. Por Zeus, não! Touro já fazia demais por ele, muito mais do que ele julgava realmente merecer. Apesar disso, o moreno estava muito distante. Primeiramente, Mu achou que estava exagerando. O brasileiro poderia estar cansado, já que o trajeto até a Torre não era fácil. Entretanto, o comportamento arredio perdurou.

Touro, sempre tão carinhoso, agora mantinha o namorado afastado. Ao longo do dia anterior, coibiu muitas das tentativas de Mu em tentar abraçá-lo, limitando-o ao toque em suas mãos e seu rosto. Apesar de o sistema de aquecimento da Torre estar funcionando perfeitamente, ele não tirou a camisa ou se expôs para o namorado, que tanto gostava de explorar seu corpo musculoso. Na cama, recusou se despir totalmente e forçou posições que dificultavam os abraços. Aldebaran, que lutou tanto para derrubar as barreiras existentes entre os dois, parecia estar se esforçando para construí-las novamente.

\- Mu, você está me ouvindo? – A voz firme do amante o despertou de seus pensamentos.

\- Desculpe, me distraí... – O ariano respondeu, sem muito ânimo – Do que estava falando?

\- Sobre o treinamento que eu e Aioria fizemos com alguns novatos.

\- Ah, sobre o Santuário. – Frisou Áries, descontente em ver que o "assunto do primeiro dia" ainda se arrastava.

\- Desculpe-me. – Aldebaran disse, baixando os olhos ao notar a tristeza na voz do parceiro. – É que eu fiquei bastante empolgado com esse trabalho, sabe?

\- Sei, você já me contou isso ontem. – Manteve o mesmo tom. Não era sua intenção iniciar uma briga, mas Touro estava bastante mudado. Percebeu que o namorado notou sua insatisfação, mas fez de conta que não percebeu e pôs-se a repetir o assunto.

O que Mu sabia sobre o Santuário agora? Quase nada, apenas o que Aldebaran lhe contava. Sentia falta do Santuário. Não de como estava naquele momento, sendo controlado por um homem sem rosto, uma figura que não lhe inspirava confiança e que fizera optar pelo desterro. Sentia falta da época de Shion. Era um período que guardava com carinho em suas memórias por diversos motivos, entre eles, por ter conhecido seu amado. Na verdade, essa era a principal razão.

"Felizes são os namorados que são bons amigos". Áries havia lido ou ouvido aquela frase em algum lugar. Para ele, fazia todo o sentido: Aldebaran era seu amigo, seu melhor amigo. E se o relacionamento dos dois havia chegado a esse patamar, julgava que era muito mais graças ao esforço de Touro do que ao seu próprio. Não foram poucas as vezes em que se considerou indigno do amor que o taurino lhe dedicava.

Durante muito tempo, se comportou como um verdadeiro medroso, incapaz de se abrir com aquele homem. Quando se entregou ao sentimento de amizade, descobriu um mundo novo, sentia-se feliz como nunca. Contudo, o tempo mostrou-lhe que amizade não seria suficiente para sustentar o relacionamento de ambos: precisava de Aldebaran como precisava do ar para viver. A personalidade reservada, todavia, ajudou a desenvolver sua intuição – a partir dela, podia sentir que Touro também ansiava por mais. E se o taurino havia se esforçado até aquele ponto, tomou para si a responsabilidade de dar o próximo passo.

Lembrava-se muito bem: era sábado, ambos estavam de folga e desceram para a cidade a fim de aproveitar o dia. Visitaram a feira, passearam à beira-mar e foram ao cinema. Quando iniciaram o caminho de volta, uma forte chuva caiu sobre Atenas. Em vez de prosseguirem rumo ao Santuário, buscaram abrigo debaixo de uma marquise. Raios que cortavam o céu negro. O vento uivava, carregando as gotas de chuva para todas as direções. Era impossível se proteger.

Foi então que o ariano sentiu os braços fortes do amigo envolverem seu corpo molhado. Aldebaran também estava encharcado, mas Mu não protestou. Sorriu para o moreno e passou os braços em torno de seu pescoço, olhando-o fixamente. O coração batia acelerado. Touro iniciou um comentário qualquer sobre o filme, mas não o concluiu: sua boca foi tomada pela de Áries, que o beijava de modo carinhoso e um tanto atrapalhado – o tão esperado primeiro beijo. O abraço foi reforçado e os lábios demoraram a se separar. E quando se separavam, tinham sede em buscar o contato um do outro novamente. E de novo. E de novo.

Naquela mesma noite, quando retornaram ao Santuário, dedicaram-se exclusivamente um ao outro. Encorajado por seu valente parceiro, Mu derrubou as esparsas barreiras de intimidade que ainda permaneciam entre os dois. Amaram-se sem qualquer preconceito ou medo de suas próprias inexperiências. Quando raiou o dia, Aldebaran despediu-se com um longo beijo e avisou-lhe: "Espero-te essa noite. Tenho um bom vinho e quero cozinhar para você". E depois dessa, seguiram-se muitas outras noites.

O relacionamento não foi levado a público. Optaram por manter tudo em segredo, afinal, todos os demais Cavaleiros sabiam que Mu e Aldebaran eram os melhores amigos, praticamente grudados um ao outro. Logicamente, alguns suspeitavam, recorrendo à piadas e brincadeiras de gosto duvidoso para se referir à dupla, porém, nunca se deixaram levar por esses comentários sem importância. Áries acreditava que seu Mestre sabia do relacionamento, porém, não se intrometia.

"Você realmente gosta do Cavaleiro de Touro, não é?", Shion lhe perguntou certa vez.

"Sim. É um amigo muito querido", Mu respondeu com naturalidade.

Para sua surpresa, Shion riu. Conhecia bem seu Mestre e sabia que era um homem bastante sério – podia contar nos dedos de uma só mão as vezes que o vira rir! Naquele dia, aquele Cavaleiro tão reservado riu com satisfação, uma risada que variava do tom paternal ao levemente jocoso, como se lhe disse "pensas que me engana!"

"Um bom amigo como esse é difícil de encontrar. Cuide bem dele, assim como ele cuida de você".

Foi a única vez que Shion teceu qualquer tipo de comentário sobre o relacionamento entre os dois. Mu ficou satisfeito e acreditou que era um modo singelo do Mestre demonstrar sua aprovação. Relatou o ocorrido a Aldebaran. Após um susto inicial, – Shion era conhecido por seu jeito sério e rígido, – Touro sentiu-se contente em saber que o único "parente" de Mu via o namoro com bons olhos.

Esta era a última boa lembrança que tinha relacionada ao seu Mestre. Pouco tempo depois, um novo homem assumiu a posição de autoridade máxima do Santuário e Shion desapareceu. Aldebaran era a única alegria de sua vida, vindo visitá-lo todos os meses por três ou quatro dias. Mais do que seu amigo e seu amante, era seu elo com o mundo exterior, trazendo novidades, presentes e tudo o mais que achasse necessário. Aquela visita não era diferente nesse aspecto, porém, Touro estava distante.

Pousou os olhos sobre Aldebaran, que continuava a tagarelar sobre o Santuário, sobre assuntos que já havia comentado no dia anterior. Porque ele estava tão arredio? Não parecia o homem que amava. Todo aquele agir cerimonioso não combinava com ele. Tomou coragem e se levantou da cadeira, aproximando-se lentamente de Touro. O moreno estava tão perdido em seu discurso, que só sentiu Mu próximo quando já estava colado em seu corpo, abraçando-o por trás e beijando sua nuca.

\- Ei, – Aldebaran riu, jogando o pescoço para o lado, gostando de sentir os dentes do parceiro roçando em sua pele. – Já te disse pra não me provocar enquanto estou cozinhando.

\- Eu nunca sigo essa regra. – Respondeu o ariano, em tom brincalhão, mordiscando a orelha do parceiro. Levou as mãos por dentro da camiseta do namorado, sentindo o abdômen tonificado de Aldebaran, porém, foi impedido de continuar: o moreno segurou-o gentilmente pelos braços e o fez retroceder.

\- Agora não, Mu. – Touro sorria, mas não era o seu sorriso habitual, aquele que lhe iluminava os lábios.

\- Certo...

Áries se sentou novamente, mas não escondeu seu descontentamento. Não era do feitio de Aldebaran agir daquela forma. Se tudo estivesse bem, ele teria desligado o fogão e deixado a refeição para depois. Ia tomar Mu nos braços e possuí-lo ali mesmo, sobre a mesa, como já haviam feito outras vezes. Ou talvez, deixaria que o ariano assumisse o papel dominante. E depois... bem, e depois dependeria do esgotamento, do apagamento do incêndio, o que poderia levar um bom tempo!

Mas naquela visita, tudo estava diferente: Aldebaran o repeliu. Não usou de violência, mas aquela frieza o feriu mais do que um golpe físico. Mu suspirou e baixou a cabeça. Aqueles pensamentos terríveis voltaram a povoar sua mente. "Acabou!", disse uma voz fantasmagoria em sua mente. "Não, é mentira!", retrucava o ariano. Entretanto, que argumentos ele tinha contra essa voz? Nada. O taurino estava mudado.

Elevou os olhos novamente, analisando o namorado. Continuava a falar sobre assuntos dispersos, coisas que pouco lhe interessavam. O Santuário era o tema. Estaria lhe dando algum tipo de indireta? Sentiu o coração apertar. Pressentia que, a qualquer momento, o taurino lhe diria "Estou falando do Santuário porque ficarei lá permanentemente. É o fim". Sabia que não deveria sofrer por antecipação; afinal, estava se baseando apenas em suposições. Ainda assim, aquela sensação era horrível.

E se Aldebaran quisesse deixá-lo? "É o fim", repetiu a voz.

Desviou o olhar para a janela. Através do vidro, podia ver a paisagem estática e solitária das montanhas. O fim do mundo. Um local de difícil acesso, sem nada interessante para se ver ou fazer. Porque um homem belo, cheio de vigor, perderia parte de sua semana em uma viagem insólita para visitar o amante de má fama, um soldado desertor? "Ainda mais, um amante sem graça como você!", a voz fantasmagórica fez um adendo.

"Sim, é verdade", ele concordou, silenciosamente. Aldebaran era chamativo, sorridente. O ariano sentia que não tinha atributos suficientes para atraí-lo e que nenhuma de suas habilidades eram de grande valia perante às do brasileiro. O que não faltava no Santuário eram belos homens e mulheres, sempre dispostos a embarcar em um relacionamento com um oficial do alto escalão. Pessoas sedutoras, que estavam ao alcance das mãos do Cavaleiro de Touro. Poderia muito bem iniciar um novo romance, um que não colocasse em risco a sua honra e a sua vida.

"O namoro não passa de um sacrifício para ele", comentou novamente a voz. Mu mordeu os lábios com força. Não tinha como negar: sentia que fazia muito pouco pelo relacionamento, enquanto Aldebaran sempre arcava com a parte difícil. Não era ele quem se deslocava por grandes distâncias, semanalmente, apenas para visitar o companheiro em sua inalcançável torre de marfim. Não, aquela não era a vida que uma pessoa boa como o taurino merecia.

Nada mais era que um egoísta, um moleque mimado, o protegido do ex-Mestre do Santuário. O brasileiro tinha o dom de tirar sua vida dos eixos para elevá-la a outros patamares, mas o que ele fazia em troca? Oferecia-lhe risco de morte em uma travessia suicida para chegar à sua Torre. Se algum dia haviam sido amigos, era porque Aldebaran tomou a iniciativa. Se o namoro continuava apesar da distância, era porque Aldebaran se esforçava por isso. E ele? O que fazia?

\- Você parece nervoso. – Era o taurino quem lhe dirigia a palavra, enquanto servia um generoso prato de sopa. – No que está pensando?

\- Eu?

A frase parou por ali. Morreu tão logo saiu de sua boca. O aroma da sopa era delicioso, porém, toda aquela reflexão havia lhe tirado o apetite. Aldebaran sentou-se à sua frente e também se serviu. O que Mu fazia por ele? Nada. Touro tinha de atravessar uma montanha perigosa para visitá-lo, trazendo uma bagagem pesada e ainda se punha a fazer os serviços domésticos por vontade própria. Poderia dizer que lhe retribuía com amor, mas isso era demasiado piegas. Além do mais, o namorado também lhe dado muito amor e carinho mesmo após a escalada, o conserto do telhado ou fazer uma refeição caseira da melhor qualidade.

Reconhecia que a força-motriz daquela relação era Aldebaran. Provavelmente, o taurino havia se cansado, afinal, estava se expondo a todo o tipo de risco, especialmente perante o Santuário. Antes de qualquer coisa, o Cavaleiro de Touro era um soldado. Também era um homem bondoso – sentimental às vezes – mas, acima de tudo, um militar de alto escalão, com prestígio e obrigações. Por ser dono de uma Armadura de Ouro, sua conduta deveria servir de exemplo aos demais, o que inviabilizaria manter um romance com um desertor.

"É o fim".

Mu concordou com a voz fantasmagórica. Não havia outra explicação: Aldebaran estava ali para romper com ele, por um fim àquele relacionamento inviável no qual empenhava bastante esforço sem receber muito em troca. Isso justificava o comportamento evasivo. Touro era mesmo um cavalheiro: mesmo prestes a terminar tudo, queria que o ariano aproveitasse bem a última visita. Sim, aquilo era mesmo algo de seu companheiro: mantê-lo despreocupado mesmo em situações críticas.

Bom, dessa vez não estava dando certo. Estava odiando aquele receio, aquela piedade que não cabia à situação. Por mais doloroso que fosse, preferia que Aldebaran fosse franco e terminasse tudo de uma vez. Uma visita como aquela não lhe fazia a menor diferença. Se sentia como um condenado à cadeira elétrica que tinha o direito de escolher o cardápio do último jantar antes da execução. Não precisava daquilo.

Esse era Aldebaran, seu companheiro: um homem justo, bondoso, incapaz de fazer mal à uma mosca, mas que poderia destruir exércitos rivais num piscar de olhos. Poucos acreditariam que por trás daquele homem que mais parecia um tanque havia uma pessoa cuidadosa. "E ele está sendo cuidadoso", disse a voz, "vai partir seu coração, mas com todo o cuidado do mundo". Porém, Mu não precisava de tantos cuidados. Era um homem adulto e só poderia contar consigo mesmo para superar aquela fase.

"Tudo passa", ele disse à voz. "É uma questão de tempo. E aqui em Jamiel, tempo é o que não me falta".

\- O que quer fazer hoje? – Touro perguntou, sorrindo-lhe um tanto animado – Pensei em darmos um passeio pela montanha. Quero te levar até aquele lago que mencionei.

\- Você não precisa fazer isso. – Mu disse com aspereza.

\- Ahn? – O moreno não entendeu a rispidez – Como não? Eu esperei por isso a semana toda e...

\- Não precisa mentir, Aldebaran! – O ariano explodiu, levantando-se com violência – Você sabe que não sou uma criatura frágil! Se quer terminar comigo, faça logo!

Touro ficou pasmo. Sentiu o chão desaparecer por debaixo dos pés. Parecia não acreditar nas palavras de Mu. Levantou-se aos tropeções, quase derrubando a mesa de tanta angústia. Tomou as mãos do parceiro com força e as beijou carinhosamente. Olhava para o ariano como se suplicasse por uma explicação.

\- Ora, mas que ideia estúpida, Mu! De onde tirou isso?

Pela primeira vez naquela visita, Aldebaran falava com franqueza, com os olhos fixos nos do namorado. Não estava mais fugindo ou teatralizando. Mu podia ver em seu rosto: estava com medo de perdê-lo. O ariano se tranqüilizou e soltou um suspiro de alívio – a pior das hipóteses fora descartada. Todavia, isso ainda não explicava o comportamento evasivo do amante.

\- Você está me escondendo algo, Alde. Eu sei disso. – Disse o lemuriano, apertando as mãos do moreno com carinho. – Quero saber por que você está diferente.

\- Não é nada sério, Mu. – O homem maior desviou o olhar do rosto de seu parceiro, pois era difícil demais encará-lo naquele momento.

\- Não fosse sério, você não estaria assim. - O ariano insistiu. - Então me diga logo.

– Bem... Você sabe que o Santuário tem total conhecimento das minhas viagens para cá, não sabe?

\- Sim, eu sei disso. – Um grande medo tomou conta do ariano, fazendo com que ele apertasse as mãos de Aldebaran com ainda mais força.

\- Acho que o Grande Mestre está descontente com os meus serviços, de alguma maneira. – Aldebaran disse, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. – Há seis meses venho aqui e nunca retornei das viagens com nenhuma declaração bombástica. "O Cavaleiro de Áries, meu senhor, nada mais é do que um ferreiro". É o que eu sempre lhe digo. E isso não é nenhuma mentira.

\- Eu sei. – o ariano comentou, ainda apreensivo por temer ouvir o restante da notícia – Eles... o que eles fizeram?

\- Quando retornei da última viagem, Arles me convocou para uma audiência à portas fechadas. Disse que se as coisas estavam tão calmas aqui em Jamiel, eu poderia me dedicar a outras missões, especialmente às de emergência, aquelas para as quais não se encontram voluntários.

\- O quê? Mas que canalha! – Mu explodiu em fúria. Nenhum serviço do Santuário poderia ser considerado um "passeio", no entanto, não havia nada pior do que as missões de emergência. Eram trabalhos homéricos que ofereciam risco de morte. Quando não haviam "voluntários", era porque, com certeza, tratava-se de uma missão suicida. – Ele não pode fazer isso! Eu vou matá-lo!

\- Por favor, Mu, mantenha a calma! – Aldebaran o interrompeu, procurando fazer o namorado se controlar. Só continuou sua fala quando Áries finalmente baixou seu Cosmos e parou com os xingamentos – Viu só porque eu não queria te contar o que houve?

\- Hunf! – Áries bufou, demonstrando sua indignação – Certo, continue. E com que grande missão o honrado Patriarca do Santuário te agraciou, então?

\- Há duas semanas ele me enviou para um vilarejo no Chile. O local estava ameaçado por um vulcão que, cedo ou tarde, entraria em erupção e varreria tudo que encontrasse pela frente.

\- Sozinho?

\- Antes fosse. Mandou-me como auxiliares dois Cavaleiros de Bronze recém-formados que parecem mais com crianças que nem saíram das fraldas ainda. Quando chegamos lá, a fumaça tóxica já estava se espalhando. Nem mesmo tivemos tempo de começar o trabalho de evacuação dos moradores quando a erupção começou. Não tivemos alternativa a não ser correr para o sopé da montanha e usar nossos Cosmos para tentar deter a lava pelo maior tempo possível.

\- Isso é loucura!

\- Praticamente fiz tudo sozinho, pois os garotos estavam morrendo de medo! Não os culpo, afinal, não é o tipo de missão para se mandar um Cavaleiro que recebeu a Armadura há pouco tempo. Conseguimos conter o avanço da lava, porém, tivemos muitas queimaduras devido ao calor e os meninos foram intoxicados pela fumaça. Quando vi que a situação estava controlada, coloqueis os dois em meus ombros e tentei buscar ajuda. Acabei desmaiando e quando voltei a mim, estava no hospital. Shaka me resgatou.

\- Shaka estava lá? Não estou entendendo... Porque ele não te ajudou?

\- Ele foi convocado de última hora pelo Grande Mestre. Disse que recebeu um memorando um dia após eu viajar, indicando que deveria partir imediatamente para me prestar auxílio caso a situação saísse de controle. Não foi culpa dele. Nunca vi ele pedindo desculpas a ninguém, mas gastou um bom tempo comigo enquanto tentava se explicar a respeito da situação. Estava bastante preocupado.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido.

\- Também não fazia nenhum sentido para mim, mas a conversa com Shaka foi bastante esclarecedora. Ele me confessou que Arles teceu um comentário bastante irônico, algo do tipo "não deixe o churrasco passar do ponto". Nenhum outro Cavaleiro conhece o caminho para Jamiel, eu ainda sou útil para trazer armaduras para cá. Além disso, seria muito arriscado montar uma força-tarefa para te levar ao Santuário à força.

\- Ele conta com sua proximidade comigo. - Mu puxou ar para dentro dos pulmões, com força. - Devem até mesmo desconfiar que somos mais do que amigos...

\- Sim, isso também passou pela minha cabeça. – Aldebaran assentiu.

\- Ainda assim, foi uma barbaridade! Como permitiram que você fosse exposto a tamanho risco? Ainda mais com dois garotos sob sua responsabilidade! – O tom de voz de Mu era de profunda indignação: as explicações apenas contribuíram para que o ariano ficasse mais furioso.

\- Sim, foi uma barbaridade. Tive de ficar internado por uns cinco dias e os Cavaleiros de Bronze só ficaram bem no começo dessa semana. Foi por isso que me atrasei. Achei errado deixá-los sozinhos.

\- Acho que agiu corretamente, porém, não fico menos furioso. Por Zeus, Alde! Estão brincando com as vidas das pessoas como se elas não tivessem valor!

\- Eu sei disso, mas o máximo que posso fazer é dispensar o auxílio de qualquer Cavaleiro que não seja portador de uma Armadura de Ouro. O Grande Mestre... Eu tenho meus motivos pra pensar que ele quer mantê-lo no cabresto. Por mais que seja doloroso admitir isso, estou sendo usado para esse fim.

\- Certa vez, você comentou que Arles tinha esperanças de que você me convencesse a voltar para o Santuário. Como a política amistosa não surtiu efeito, agora eles mudaram de tática.

Aldebaran permaneceu em silêncio. No fundo, pensava o mesmo que Mu, porém, não admitiria isso. Sabia que o ariano podia ser bastante impulsivo, ainda mais quando o relacionamento de ambos estava em jogo.

\- Pois se isso for acabar com essa palhaçada que aprontam com você, eu farei! Volto contigo, e eles que me interroguem se quiserem! – Bradou o lemuriano, bastante decidido de suas ações.

\- Não, isso não! – Aldebaran já esperava por aquela reação, mas faria o que fosse preciso para manter Mu longe do Santuário. Apertou as mãos de amante com carinho e beijou-lhe os dedos – Você se lembra das histórias que te contei, não lembra? Sobre os interrogatórios.

O lemuriano se lembrava. Touro estava bastante desconfiado a respeito do desaparecimento de alguns servos, soldados e, até mesmo, Cavaleiros de Bronze e de Prata logo após estes serem submetidos a interrogatórios na sala do Grande Mestre. Simplesmente sumiam, sem explicações. De acordo com o que Aldebaran ouvira de Máscara da Morte, braço direito do comandante, essas pessoas eram expulsas do Santuário por comportamento inadequado ou por trair a confiança do Mestre.

Ninguém havia questionado essas expulsões em público, pois o líder do Santuário era conhecido como um homem justo e de boa índole. Contudo, o taurino achava todo aquele procedimento muito suspeito, ainda mais pelo fato de nenhuma daquelas pessoas retornar para buscar seus pertences nos dormitórios – esses objetos pessoais eram recolhidos e, posteriormente, incinerados.

As Armaduras dos Cavaleiros expulsos da Ordem eram devolvidas aos seus antigos Mestres, os quais recebiam instruções escritas para buscarem discípulos valorosos, diferentes dos anteriores. Muitos desses veteranos ficavam desconcertados com a notícia e procuravam informações sobre seus ex-alunos, porém, não obtinham sucesso. Simplesmente desapareciam, assim como seus Cosmos.

As suspeitas de Aldebaran aumentaram quando alguns desocupados começaram a espalhar boatos sobre terem ouvido gritos e pedidos de socorro que vinham da sala de Arles durante os interrogatórios. Diziam que os gritos eram tão lancinantes que poderiam ser ouvidos à grandes distâncias. Esses fofoqueiros também começaram a desaparecer, um a um, sob as mesmas circunstâncias que as demais pessoas.

\- Eu não vou te colocar em perigo, Mu. Sabe lá o que farão com você nesse interrogatório!

\- Oh sim! Enquanto isso, vão ficar te enviando para missões suicidas? Céus, Aldebaran! Como pode ser tão teimoso?

\- Essa é a única opção. Além disso, conforme te falei, o Grande Mestre não vai deixar que eu morra: precisam de mim vivo... – Ele respondeu, com calma, e puxou Mu para junto de si, envolvendo-o num abraço caloroso – ...E enquanto eu puder continuar te visitando, está tudo bem para mim. Enquanto eu preencher os relatórios dizendo que o Cavaleiro de Áries não representa a menor ameaça para o Santuário, estarão de mãos atadas.

\- Você sempre trata dos assuntos sérios como se fossem coisas banais. – Mu disse um tanto irritado, resistindo em se deixar levar pelos carinhos do companheiro.

\- Os únicos assuntos realmente sérios para mim são você e o nosso relacionamento. A realidade não ficará melhor do que isso, pelo menos por enquanto. Como você mesmo me escreveu daquela vez, sempre preferirei ficar ao teu lado. – O taurino procurava encerrar a discussão, buscando os lábios do amado, beijando-o de leve.

\- Teimoso. – o anfitrião correspondeu ao beijo, mas se afastou, acariciando o rosto de traços fortes do moreno. – Vamos, deixe-me ver como ficaram as queimaduras. Devo ter algum medicamento aqui que pode ajudar.

Aldebaran protestou. Julgava que não precisava mostrar os ferimentos ao companheiro, uma vez que sua pele já tinha voltado quase que totalmente ao normal, todavia, se rendeu aos pedidos do ariano. Despiu-se e deitou na cama, deixando que Mu o examinasse. Enquanto observava as marcas das queimaduras no corpo do moreno e lhe aplicava uma espécie de pasta, Áries não conseguia deixar de pensar no sofrimento que ele havia passado.

"Meu Aldebaran... o que fizeram contigo?"

~ooo~

Já passava de quatro da manhã quando Aldebaran foi despertado por aquela forte luz. Levantou-se num sobressalto e logo conjurou a Armadura, que envolveu seu corpo – deveria estar sempre a postos para defender o Templo de Touro caso houvesse uma invasão. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo quando finalmente se deu conta de quem era o dono daquele Cosmos.

\- Mu? Que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Áries havia se teletrasportado para o Santuário. Lá estava ele, sentado em uma cadeira, sorrindo como se fosse a situação mais normal do mundo. Viera totalmente desprotegido: apenas trajava uma das muitas túnicas de algodão cru que utilizava em Jamiel. Nem sinal da Armadura. Apesar disso, mantinha seu Cosmos inquieto, como se quisesse chamar a atenção.

\- Bom dia, Alde. Perdão se o acordei.

\- O que está fazendo aqui? Ficou maluco? Onde está sua Armadura?

\- Não quis viajar com ela. Não vi necessidade.

Mas que tolice! Aldebaran sabia que se o pegassem ali, Mu seria levado imediatamente para um interrogatório. Se suas piores suspeitas se confirmassem, o ariano simplesmente desapareceria sem deixar rastros. A ausência da Armadura facilitaria ainda mais o processo.

\- O que você quer? Por favor, faça o que veio fazer e vá embora! Sabe que sua fama aqui no Santuário... Bem...

\- O que tem minha fama aqui no Santuário? - Perguntou o outro com calma.

\- Mu... Sua fama aqui não é das melhores. O povo comenta...

\- Ah, claro. O povo comenta? E quanto à sua fama, Alde? Não acho que um oficial de alta patente, bem respeitado e com ficha impecável como você deva estar tão bem falado assim, afinal, foi enviado para uma missão que quase o matou.

Aquilo intrigava o taurino. Qual o propósito daquela visita? Já haviam discutido aquela situação anteriormente. Não havia motivos para se expor a tanto perigo. Seu coração queria saltar pela boca: Queria tirar Mu dali de qualquer jeito, antes que os ouros notassem sua presença. Sem dizer mais nada, Áries começou a descer as escadarias, rumo à sua Casa Zodiacal.

\- Veio buscar alguma coisa? Porque não me mandou uma carta? Sabe que posso levar o que você quiser em minhas visitas. – Touro seguia seu companheiro, quase tropeçando nas próprias pernas de tamanho nervoso.

\- Alde, você pensa realmente que eu sou tão frágil assim?

A pergunta não fazia sentido. Um sorriso levemente irônico se formou nos lábios do ariano. Aquele encontro repentino parecia um desafio, mas a quem? Touro prosseguiu com seus pedidos para que o companheiro deixasse o Santuário, entretanto, nenhum deles surtiu efeito: sem se importar com o estigma de persona non grata, Mu adentrou a Casa de Áries.

\- Mu, por favor! Estou implorando!

\- É uma pena que tenham deixado meu Templo nesse estado. Você tinha dito que estava sujo, mas não esperava que fosse tanto. Talvez eu devesse usar a telecinese para fazer uma limpeza.

Nem bem terminou a frase e o Cosmos de Áries explodiu. Alguns objetos começaram a levitar, enquanto ele apenas observava o cenário. Aldebaran se desesperou ainda mais. Podia sentir, ao longe, a movimentação dos Cosmos dos demais Cavaleiros, despertando em meio ao susto. Segurou Mu pelos ombros e o sacudiu com força, como se quisesse fazê-lo voltar a si.

\- Pare com isso! Pelo amor de Deus, vá embora! Se os outros pegarem aqui, eles... – Não teve coragem de completar a frase. Fechou os olhos, apertando-os violentamente.

\- Eles o que? – Áries o provocou a completar a frase. Usava um tom monocórdio, bastante apático.

\- Eles vão te levar para o interrogatório, Mu! E eu não quero nem mesmo pensar no que ocorre lá dentro. Eu já te contei sobre os boatos.

\- Mesmo? O que acha que fariam?

\- Não comece, por favor!

\- O que acha que fariam? Anda, me diga! – Áries o desafiou.

\- Eles poderiam te torturar, Mu! Iam te ferir e podem até mesmo te matar! Eu não quero isso!

Nesse momento, o ariano abrandou seu Cosmos. Deixou que os objetos voltassem ao chão e encarou Aldebaran de uma forma assustadoramente séria. Levou a mão esquerda até seu rosto e o acariciou, como se quisesse ter certeza de que ele estava prestando atenção no que ia dizer.

\- Agora entende o que eu sinto?

\- Co-como assim?

\- Alde, eu estou cansado de ver você fazendo tantos sacrifícios por mim enquanto eu não ajudo em nada.

\- Mas eu não estou te cobrando!

\- Eu sei disso. EU estou ME cobrando! Eu estou cansado de ficar na minha torre de marfim enquanto você move céus e terra para manter o nosso namoro. Isso não é certo.

\- Mas...

\- Eu também sou um Cavaleiro, Aldebaran. Um Cavaleiro de Ouro, assim como você. Não pense em mim como uma criatura frágil.

Touro não conseguiu dizer nada. A sinceridade de Áries o dominava e o impedia de formular qualquer linha de raciocínio.

\- Você acha que eu gosto de saber que te fazem de gato e sapato aqui no Santuário? Acha que eu gosto de ver como te jogam para uma missão como essa, como se fosse um simples peão e ainda se divertem com a possibilidade de você ser ou não resgatado a tempo? Eu não desejaria algo assim para ninguém. Pois essa foi apenas a primeira vez, Alde. Eles vão fazer isso novamente e você sabe que vão.

\- Mu, eu...

\- Nós somos vítimas nesse jogo. Não temos outra opção nesse momento. Foi tolice pensar que aproveitaríamos essas "visitas de espionagem" apenas a nosso favor.

\- Você vai terminar comigo por causa disso?

O ariano ficou surpreso com a pergunta. Olhando no fundo dos olhos do taurino, via apenas o medo daquela relação terminar ali. Sim, aquele homem era maravilhoso. Tinha sorte de tê-lo somente para si. Ficou na ponta dos pés e lhe deu um beijo na testa, sorrindo para o moreno.

\- Se eu terminasse contigo, não adiantaria em nada. Você ia aparecer em Jamiel novamente, debaixo de neve, chuva ou de uma hecatombe nuclear.

Aldebaran sorriu.

\- Vim até aqui porque quero que entenda uma coisa: eu sou um Cavaleiro de Ouro assim como você. Assim, se você pode se arriscar para me proteger, saiba que eu também posso fazer o mesmo – e então lhe mostrou que trazia nas mãos um pedaço de papel que o taurino reconheceu imediatamente: era a carta do Grande Mestre contendo as informações para a próxima missão de emergência.

\- O que? Como pegou isso?

\- Você é um soldado muito organizado, Alde. Não tinha dúvidas que ainda mantinha uma pasta de documentos oficiais na primeira gaveta de sua escrivaninha – Mu sorria tranquilamente enquanto lhe devolvia a carta – Então, nos vemos na Austrália daqui há cinco dias. Já ajudei o vilarejo aos pés da montanha que leva à Jamiel durante terremotos. Sou o ajudante mais indicado para te acompanhar.

\- Oh não, você não está pensando em...

\- Não estou pensando. Eu já decidi: irei com você. Nessa e nas próximas missões.

\- Não pode estar falando sério, Mu. Se o Cavaleiro enviado como reforço te ver...

\- Um reforço enviado em cima da hora como o da última vez? Uma grande ameaça ele é, não acha? – Áries usou o sarcasmo para cortar a fala do parceiro.

Aldebaran sentia os Cosmos dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro se aproximando – deviam estar na Casa de Gêmeos naquele momento. Mu continuava ali, impassível, aguardando uma resposta. Aquela cena lhe era familiar, porém, os papéis estavam invertidos: agora era ele quem implorava para que o amante não corresse perigo, enquanto o ariano apenas sorria com a confiança de que podia vencer todos os inimigos com o estalar dos dedos.

Pela primeira vez, provava da angústia que Mu sentia. Era um sentimento insuportavelmente sufocante e sentiu-se culpado por já ter colocado o companheiro em situações como aquela por várias vezes. Áries não era apenas um bom soldado, mas também, uma pessoa admirável. Uma pessoa que estava ali, cheia de coragem, pronta para enfrentar o que fosse necessário pela segurança de seu amado. Aldebaran abraçou-o com força, aninhando-o junto ao seu peito.

\- Certo, você guardou bem os dados, não é? Data, horário, coordenadas... – sussurrava-lhe ao pé do ouvido, sentindo o perfume que emanava dos cabelos arroxeados de seu companheiro

\- Sim, guardei – Mu apertava o abraço, mantendo um sorriso sincero em seus lábios.

\- Certo – segurou-o pelos ombros, encarando-o de modo bastante sério – Não faça nada antes de eu chegar, está bem? Prometa que vai se cuidar.

Áries acenou com a cabeça, indicando que sim.

\- Eu sei que não dizemos isso à toa, mas eu te amo, Aldebaran de Touro. E te quero são e salvo.

\- Eu também te amo, Mu. Agora vá, por favor. Sinto que eles estão se aproximando.

O lemuriano despediu-se do namorado com um beijo carinhoso nos lábios. A Primeira Casa Zodiacal se encheu de luz e ele desapareceu pouco antes dos demais Cavaleiros de Ouro chegarem. Todos estavam bastante alarmados com a presença daquele Cosmos poderoso e despejaram diversas perguntas sobre Aldebaran, que mal conseguia se concentrar para respondê-las. Falavam ao mesmo tempo, sem que conseguissem se entender.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? – era a voz do Grande Mestre. Todos os Cavaleiros se calaram e abriram caminho, formando um corredor humano que o conduzia até Aldebaran. Caminhando lentamente, ele se aproximou do brasileiro – Esse Cosmos... é de Mu de Áries, não é?

\- Sim, senhor – respondeu o taurino, sem demonstrar qualquer emoção em sua voz – Senti a presença dele e vim investigar. Estava pegando algumas ferramentas para consertar uma Armadura bastante avariada. Apenas me explicou isso e partiu.

\- Com certeza é um homem bastante honrado. – o Mestre comentou, rindo brevemente. – Uma pena que ainda não possamos contar com ele em nosso solo sagrado. Mas conto com a sua ajuda para trazer essa ovelha perdida de volta ao lar, Aldebaran.

\- Farei o que puder, meu senhor – disse o taurino, fazendo uma reverência.

Quando os Cavaleiros de Ouro retomaram o caminho de volta para seus Templos, o sol começava a raiar sobre Atenas.


End file.
